Fatherly Love
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Dark and Krad commit a sin that goes against God, so they must flee down to Earth to begin a new life with their newly borne daughter Azumi. Thru the years, Dark and Krad keep their angelic beings a secret even from their daughter whose heritance is the s
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm the all loony silent-insaneminako. Queen of the split personalities! Heh, anyways, this is my first D.N.Angel fanfic, so please go easy on me. I read some wonderful fics in this site, so I decided to write my own. So here we go!

Fatherly Love

Summary: 

Dark and Krad commit a sin that goes against God, so they must flee down to Earth to begin a new life with their newly borne daughter Azumi. Thru the years, Dark and Krad keep their angelic beings a secret even from their daughter whose heritance is the same. Till one day Dark and Krad's past comes to haunt them, as a mysterious figure has his eyes and heart on their daughter, who has no clue what's going until she discovers her origins.

Chapter1: A Sinful Beginning….

The pure blond haired angel stared into the pool in the garden, smiling slightly as he watched it show him images of people on Earth. His pure white wings shivered with content as it showed human families. He enjoyed watching them. Sighing, he laid on his side and closed his eyes making the images disappear from the water. Suddenly he opened his golden molten colored eyes to realize he wasn't alone. Standing up with a scowl on his face, he turned to the dark violet haired visitor.

"What do you want, Dark" he said through seethed teeth. Dark chuckled before walking toward the other angel and stopped as their faces were very close to one another.

"Krad, our Lord is calling for you" the black winged angel replied. Krad nodded and was about to go leave when Dark stopped him by wrapping his arms around him. The blond creature turned to face his lover.

"Dark, we shouldn't…our Lord will grow angry." Krad said softly as Dark nuzzled his neck. Dark stopped and pulled away. " Yes, I know." was his reply.

Krad turned again and exited the garden to the Hall of Justice, leaving Dark to stare at the pool that always had his love happy. He then sighed and flew off to complete his duties of protecting the Holy Gates.

In the Hall of Justice:

Krad took his place by the council table with other summoned angels that were created by their all-powerful Creator. However, none of the others were as beautiful and handsome as Krad and Dark were. There were female angels that looked very radiant but never really compare to Krad's. The same went for Dark with the males.

'**My beloved children...' **boomed a great voice from above. The angels sat straight and listened to what their Father had to say.

' **I am pleased to see that you have kept order and harmony well. It makes me so overjoyed, that I am to change your status now.'**

The angels nodded as the voice began to call out their names and named their new jobs. Krad stared blankly, waiting for his status. Then he was called upon last.

'**And finally, Krad. Angel of Justice and Truth. You are to accompany the angels that protect the Holy Gates from the sinful souls.'**

Krad nodded, he knew that he couldn't change his position now. But part of him wanted it very badly. Maybe because Dark had the same position and had been at it for centuries.

'**Now go forth my children and fulfill your duties' **

Everyone stood up, and went off to their new jobs, but Krad went a bit slower.

Holy Gates:

Dark was alert of his surroundings like he always was. He had just smoked some unpure souls that tried to enter the gates. He smiled thinking of the next victims that tried to defy the Lord and how they were going to pay. That's when he saw them.

It was a group of angels coming toward the gates. Dark knew all too well to know what this meant.

" Newbies' he thought, as they reached the gates. Since he was the head of the guardians of this post, he made them all quiet down.

"Okay, hello fellow brethren…"

……_.Krad…………I welcome you………._


	2. Trying to ease the doubts

Hey! Silent-insaneminako here- woah! (dodges several paperballs by angry readers who waited for an update) Yosh! Sorry about the looooong wait-

Random reader: It's been five flippin' years!

Oh…right…hehehehe…sorry bout that…(looks sheepish) But I had a quick burst of energy to continue with my writing! So yeah….

I'd like to thank those who last reviewed, a long time ago, but gave me encouragement against flamers…

So thanks:

KHYaoiLover772

Fluffypup

Maeko

I felt happy. ^ ^

So with further ado, here is chapter 2!

Fatherly Love

Summary:

Dark and Krad commit a sin that goes against God, so they must flee down to Earth to begin a new life with their newly borne daughter Azumi. Thru the years, Dark and Krad keep their angelic beings a secret even from their daughter whose heritance is the same. Till one day Dark and Krad's past comes to haunt them, as a mysterious figure has his eyes and heart on their daughter, who has no clue what's going until she discovers her origins.

Pairing: Darkxkrad, Occx?

Chapter 2: Trying to ease the doubts…

After being assigned to the gate position, Krad was able to spend time with his violet colored lover more often than before, even if they had to be professional about it. But it didn't matter to the golden blonde, as long as Dark was near, he was happy.

The same could be said about Dark. He was practically giddy when Krad joined the ranks to the Gate guards. Although he didn't appreciate some leering looks that his opposite was given by the others, but deep in his heart, he was smirking with glee, because Krad belonged to him, as he belonged to his golden angel.

"Hey, Krad. Our shift is almost over." Said Dark one afternoon, several weeks after the newbies arrived.

"Hmmm? Is it? I didn't notice." Replied the other as he stretched, his beautiful pure white wings spreading out.

"Yup, so far today's been pretty slow. Which is a bit good, I never really liked wasting my energy on unwanted pests."

"Dark. That's our duty. Stop complaining." Scolded his lover as he swatted the purpled haired angel on the head.

"Hey, hey! Okay, okay, I know. Geez, just chill, Krad. I know you want to do your best for being assigned by our Father to this job, but it couldn't hurt for you to relax once in a while."

Krad sighed, knowing full well that Dark was right. He's been under a lot of stress believing that he might end up screwing up this job he so much desired.

"You're right, Dark. I'm sorry, it's just…even after these past few weeks, I'm still a bit jittery that I might mess up."

The taller male blinked before giving Krad a soft smile, he now understood why the other was behaving the way he was.

"Don't sweat it, Krad. There's no way, you out of all the angels here, can screw up. You're a perfectionist, and overall have a serious case of workaholic-ouch!" he stopped as he was bonked on the head by the flustered blond.

"I am not a workaholic!"

"You are so! When was the last time you took a break and visited that pond, huh?"

"Well.."

"I rest my case-ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"I can't help it! You make me this way-"

Another bonk.

And with that, the feminine angel huffed and stomped off to finish his shift, leaving a teary Dark behind.

Short, but at least a small update. Please don't kill me! I lost all my previous files to my other stories, and trying to come up with what I can remember. So please be patient for better future chapters! Wish me luck!

Silent-insaneminako


End file.
